


3AM Mac'n'cheese

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Supertrio Oneshots [2]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Blyke Is Tired, Chaos, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Isen is a Sharpay kinnie, Multi, Remi is chaotic at heart, Sleepovers, sorta crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: An unexpected sleepover turns into a night of Pillow Wars, High School Musical, Minecraft, Weird ways to cook pizza, power outages, and the finale: 3AM mac'n'cheese.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen & Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen/Remi (unOrdinary)
Series: Supertrio Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	3AM Mac'n'cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend Ria. Hope this is chaotic enough for you ;)))

It started like this:

They were on holiday break - Christmas was coming soon. Remi, Blyke, and Isen were hanging out at Remi’s house. It wasn’t supposed to be a sleepover, but then it started snowing… and snowing… and it was too much of a blizzard to drive. Luckily, Remi had lots of spare blankets and sleeping bags. She called her parents - who had to crash at a hotel - and sorted out all the details.

“Sleepover!” she cheered, running to the closet to find blankets for her friends. She ended up with a blue quilt and a pink fuzzy blanket. She ran back to find Blyke and Isen waiting for her in the living room. As soon as Isen noticed that Remi was holding blankets, his face lit up.

“Ooh, I call the fuzzy one!” He was already petting the blanket. Remi chuckled.

Blyke raised an eyebrow. “The  _ pink _ one?”   


Isen crossed his arms. “What, got something against the color pink?” Blyke tried to hide his smirk as Isen grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his head. “Pink is a great color!” Isen announced, sound muffled by the blanket.

“It’s an amazing color,  _ Blyke _ ,” Remi joined.

Blyke scoffed. “Okay, fine, it’s a great color. Now Isen, take that off before you suffocate.”

Okay. Blankets settled. Now, pillows.

Isen picked up a throw pillow and wacked Blyke.

Blyke, who had no pillows near him, ran to Remi’s room and grabbed one of hers.

Remi chased after him and ran straight into him as he was coming back through the hallway.

This somehow turned into a pillow fight. No, a pillow  _ war _ .

“Die, fiend!”

“Which one of us has the energy beam here?”

“NO USING ABILITIES IN MY HOUSE!!” (Remi’s had some… incidents.)

While Blyke and Isen duelled with pillows, Remi slinked away, giggling. Neither of them knew about the huge supply of extra pillows in the storage closet. She grabbed as many as she could fit in her arms and returned as quietly and inconspicuously as she could. When both of their backs were turned. Remi started firing. Her aim was acute.

“OW, that’s my head!”

“HAHA!! TASTE MY WRATH!!”

“Remi?!?!”

She was laughing so hard that her aim faltered, and she ended up knocking over a glass of old water, spilling it on the carpet. That quite literally put a damper on their game, and they paused to clean up, still breathless from laughter.

“What time is it?” Isen asked.

Remi checked her phone. “5:35.”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Remi looked to Blyke, who shrugged and said, “Sure.”

Surprisingly, it was Blyke who suggested High School Musical (probably as a joke.) But Isen took it 100% seriously and started singing Bop To The Top in a horrible, shrilly falsetto. Blyke plugged his ears and tried to get him to stop while Remi fetched the movie, snickering.

They put it on and settled in on the couch. Blyke told Isen he’d kill him if he started singing, but once the first song started playing, not only Isen was singing but Blyke as well. They came up with some…  _ interesting _ harmonies. Remi tried to imitate the accompaniment, which included some “top notch” beat-boxing. They somehow all ended up standing up, dramatically imitating the karaoke scene. The first song ended and they collapsed onto the couch, wheezing with laughter. Remi rested her head on Blyke’s shoulder and intertwined her foot with Isen’s, and had a thought that she couldn’t be happier.

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching the movie, each making the occasional remark. Blyke pointed out how unrealistic the whole plot was. Isen mostly just talked about how he was a Sharpay kinnie. Remi speculated about how life would be different, if they lived in this fictional universe without abilities. About halfway through, Remi stood up to make popcorn, and when she returned, they all seemed closer. The popcorn was quickly devoured.

And if they were basically cuddling now? Sue them.

Notable moments:

“Tea.” -Blyke, during the scene where Troy was lying about not caring about Gabriella.

Isen was tearing up during When There Was Me And You.

“I wanna be an actor now.” “You mean actress?” “nO, an actor-” (Remi and Blyke)

During Troy and Gabriella’s final song, there was an energy in the air. It was like the three of them were transported into that movie, on that stage, singing together. Except they were just sitting on a couch, listening to each other’s quiet breathing and the singing on the screen.

Then Isen thought it would be a GREAT time to say, “Do you think Sharpay and Ryan have ever had to kiss each other cuz of their roles?”

Remi scoffed and Blyke leaned over her to smack Isen in the face. Lightly, but with meaning.

“Owww!”

“ _ Never _ say that again.”

“It’s a valid question!”

The movie finished, and Isen tried (and failed) to imitate the choreography of the finale. However, he did a scarily good Sharpay impression. (“I just  _ vibe with _ her.”) Blyke making fun of Isen’s dancing somehow turned into Isen challenging Blyke, which led to Blyke attempting a cartwheel right in Remi’s living room, which of course ended with Blyke in a heap on the floor. 

“Blyke! Don’t die!” Remi said, somewhat concerned. 

“Too late.”

Once they were sure Blyke hadn't broken any bones, Remi suggested that they play some Minecraft.

“Hell yeah!” Isen said, already grabbing a controller.

And so, after a few minutes of arguing about whether to make a Creative or Survival world (Blyke and Remi’s arguments for Survival won against Isen’s protesting), they made their world and started playing.

Blyke “thought Isen was a tree” and punched him. Isen tried to hit back but hit Remi by mistake. Remi sprinted away.

“Remi, what the heck is your skin...?” 

It was beautiful. It was an old man with blue skin, yellow hair and a red beard, wearing a hawaian shirt and cargo shorts. A true masterpiece.

As they played Remi learned a few things:

1) Isen could be very petty over the smallest things. For example, an apple. (“That fell from MY tree! It’s my apple!”)

2) Blyke sucked at designing anything, even the most basic layout of a house. 

3) Remi had a surprising amount of patience for these two obvious noobs at Minecraft.

They got lost in the game. Isen learned what a creeper was and almost threw the controller. Blyke found a ravine and promptly fell in. Remi tried to fight God (well, an Enderman), and failed. And oh, apparently Flowers Were Evil now.

“It’s not the flower’s fault you were attacked by a bee!” “How is it not?” “You  _ attacked _ the bee.” “I was trying to pick the flower!”

It was about 9 when they turned off the game and realized that they should probably eat dinner.

“I’ll put a frozen pizza in the oven.”

“Kay.”

Just as Remi was pulling the box out of the oven, the power flickered off. Then on. Then off. A few seconds. It stayed off.

“Frick.”

It was pitch black - the sun had already set. Remi slowly walked through the living room, trusting her muscle memory. She found her phone and turned on the flashlight.

“What should we do?’

“Probably get some candles and flashlights. Oh, and more blankets.”

“Yeah.”

Remi sent Isen and Blyke to the closet to get blankets while she looked in various cupboards to find some candles and candle holders. She lit them with a lighter and set them on various tables.

“Be careful with these, I don’t want to explain to my parents how my friends burned the house down. I’m looking at you, Isen.”

Isen scoffed dramatically. “Me? If anyone’s a klutz here, it’s Blyke.”

“You fool, we’re all klutzes,” Blyke said.

“True. That’s why we’re friends,” Remi added.

They started silently sorting out sleeping supplies in the living room. There were only two sleeping bags, so one of them had to just use a stack of blankets. Remi volunteered. Once it was settled, they sat down on their respective sleeping bundles. None of them were tired enough for sleep yet.

Wow, it was getting colder. Remi shuddered. She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

“How long till the power comes back on?” Isen asked.

“Hopefully not more than a few hours.”

“Hey, can’t you try using your ability to bring the power back?”

Remi shook her head. “I’d probably fry something.”

“Speaking of fry. What if we tried using Remi’s electricity to cook the pizza?”

Blyke raised an eyebrow, and Remi’s face split into a mischievous smile.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try…”

Isen and Remi hurried to the kitchen while Blyke mumbled something about how “he thought Remi wanted the house to  _ not _ burn down”.

They set the pizza on top of its cardboard box and set the box on top of the stove. Remi sent a small current through the pizza and heard a weird sizzling as a result.

“I don’t know if this is gonna work, guys…”

“What if we tried to heat it under my energy beam?”

Isen looked to Remi, who shrugged. Worth a shot.

They switched the pizza to a metal pan. Remi and Isen put on oven mitts and held the pan while Blyke activated a small energy beam and held it under the pizza. A few minutes passed, with seemingly no results.

Remi grabbed the pizza and flipped it over. The bottom was charred black, but the rest was cold.

“Yeah, this isn’t going to work.”

Isen sighed. “Aw, I was really looking forward to that pizza.”

“We’ll just have to wait until the power’s back on.” The pizza, unsalvageable and probably unsafe to eat, went in the trash.

The three of them got out some cards and played at the table until about 11, when Blyke yawned and they agreed that it was time to go to bed. Falling asleep was difficult in the cold, but the pile of blankets helped. Remi dozed in and out of sleep…. 

\-----

Suddenly, there was light. And heat. And the soft whirring of the fridge.

Remi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She checked her phone - 2:30 - and looked over to Blyke and Isen, who were seemingly awake.

“Guys,” she said softly. “The power’s back.”

Isen slowly opened his eyes, then squinted them shut. He pulled himself to a sitting position. “Oh. What time is it?”

“2:32.”

“Woah. So, wanna make some dinner?”

“It’s 2:30.”

“No, it’s 2:32. And besides, we said that we’d make food when the power came back. I’ve always wanted to cross 3 AM Mac’n’cheese off the bucket list.”

“Wouldn’t that be more like an early breakfast?” came an annoyed mumble under a pile of blankets, topped with a blue quilt.

“Ah, he lives,” Isen said with a smirk. He poked Blyke’s face. Blyke groaned loudly.

“Nooo. Too earlyyyy.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be a party pooper!”

“Yeah, come on, Blyke!” Her tiredness seemed to leave as the prospect of absolute chaos entered her mind. It thrilled her.

He groaned again, but slowly sat up. His eyes were still closed. “Too bright…”

Isen snickered and stood up. Remi followed suit. “We’ll turn the lights off if you come to the kitchen with us,” Isen bribed.

Blyke’s groan was much more annoyed this time, but he stood up anyway. “What are we making?”

“Mac’n’cheese, obviously.”

“With our abilities?”

“... No, dumbass, the power’s back on. We’re not ruining perfectly good mac’n’cheese.”

“Oh.” Blyke, whose eyes were now open, blinked. “Right.”

“Maybe we  _ should _ try… you know, for science…” Remi said.

“God, no.” Sigh. “Just make this quick.”

Remi started a pot of boiling water while Isen read the message on the box in a cockney accent. “Cook da noodles in da wotta fo ah-eet to ten minutes, stirring occasionally…” Blyke kicked him in the shins.

For no reason at all, Remi burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“Are you guys on drugs or something?”

A pun came to Remi, so she bent down to grab something in the cookware cupboard, and… 

“Yes, Blyke. I’m a…” she put the pot on her head, “Pot-head.”

Isen just about died of laughter. Blyke’s face said  _ What the heck is happening, get me out of here. _ He looked at the camera like he was in the Office.

Isen, still recovering from his fit of laughter, stood up. Inspiration had seemingly struck him. “We need to document this momentous occasion.” He rushed to grab his phone.

Blyke sat on the floor. “No.” He laid down. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Isen returned with his phone, then dropped it. Then picked it up and dropped it again. “Just let me do it,” Remi suggested. He didn’t really agree, but she stole the phone from his hands, so he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Okay! Say cheese!”

Remi tried to look as neutral as possible, like she didn’t have kitchenware on her head. Blyke looked like a dead man. Isen picked the most god-awful dance move possible as Remi took the picture.

“Dabbing?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

They heard groaning from the floor.

As the water boiled and the noodles cooked, they somehow ended up singing The Start Of Something New, but backwards. It failed miserably - no, wait. It didn’t fail. It was clearly art.

When the noodles were done, Remi drained the water from them and finished adding the ingredients. She stirred them together, and when it looked satisfactory, she took a bite from the serving spoon.

“Hey, that’s so unsanitary!”

Remi whacked him with the spoon.

“hEY!”

They bickered and whacked each other with a few various items before they heard soft snoring from the ground.

“Did he… fall asleep?”

“I… guess so.”

Suddenly, Remi’s tiredness was more prominent than her hunger. “Maybe we should go to bed.”

“But… the mac’n’cheese…”

“We  _ made _ the 3AM mac’n’cheese. The bucket list doesn’t technically say we have to eat it.”

Isen pondered this. “Hm, good point.” He put a lid on the put of mac’n’cheese and stuck it in the fridge.

Isen and Remi dragged Blyke back to the living room, trying not to wake him. Remi stood and turned off the lights, then came back and found Isen asleep. Remi smiled at them. Today was fun. She was happy. It had the perfect amount of laughter, and fun, and chaos. It was perfect. She settled down next to them and slowly, with thoughts of pots and Minecraft and pillows and snow, fell asleep.

\-----

“So, what did you kids do when we were gone?”

“... Oh, you know, we just… hung out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> My tumblr is remixblykexisen! Come scream about the trio! Send prompts! Just talk to me!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day :3
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
